ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist that appears in the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. Based out of the Emerald Hill Zone, he protects the planet Mobius and leads a band of Freedom Fighters. He is famous on Mobius for opposing and later deposing the tyrant Doctor Robotnik. For undercover work, he disguises himself as the penguin Bob Beaky. Due to the amount of chaos energy he has absorbed, he can transform into the psychotic Super Sonic. Concept and creation Nigel Kitching has said that the only character that he had in mind when creating Sonic's personality was The Fonz from the series Happy Days, but "without the sentimentality", in that he liked to spend time with his friends but only as long as it was understood that he was the coolest.Message #11948 "Re: Digest Number 933" post by Nigel Kitching as sonicthecomic Yahoo! Group History Early days . Art by Richard Elson.]] Originally a normal brown hedgehog and resident of the Green Hill Zone, Sonic accidentally discovered the lab of benevolent scientist Doctor Ovi Kintobor. At this time, Sonic already claimed to be the fastest hedgehog on the planet, a fact which intrigued Kintobor. The two became friends, and Kintobor showed Sonic his various experiments and inventions. Kintobor's main mission in life was to rid the planet Mobius of all evil. By using a machine that he called the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor (or ROCC) and the Golden Rings of Mobius, he channelled the evil energy into six Chaos Emeralds. However, Kintobor lacked the seventh Emerald that would stabilize the machine. Sonic agreed to help Kintobor search for the final Emerald in exchange for Kintobor using his scientific knowledge to help Sonic to run faster. Although they never found the Emerald, Kintobor's experiments on Sonic's speed eventually bore fruit, when he invented a pair of friction-reducing Power Sneakers. When testing the Power Sneakers for the first time, Kintobor put Sonic into a "Kinetic Gyratoscope" in order to test Sonic's speed. Sonic ended up breaking the speed of sound, causing an accident that fused Sonic's quills together and turning them a distinctly different blue colour.''Sonic the Comic'' #8, "The Origin of Sonic" Sonic honed his skills using the various structures around the Emerald Hill Zone and soon learned to control his super-speed,''Sonic the Comic'' #117, "Best of Enemies, Part 2" allowing him to perform aerial feats and stunts. His signature move quickly became the "Sonic Spin Attack", which proved useful for destroying Badniks. Upon Kintobor's transformation into Dr. Robotnik (one day after Sonic's own transformation''Sonic the Comic'' #71, "The Return of Chaotix, Part 5"), Sonic used his speed to battle against the madman's attempts at conquering Mobius. He defeated the tyrant on two separate occasions, retrieving the Chaos Emeralds from him both times (briefly turning into the powerful Super Sonic as a result) and destroying the doctor's Death Egg satellite. In the process, he also rescued a young fox called Miles "Tails" Prower from drowning in the Swampland Zone, and Tails followed him around as a sidekick ever since.''Sonic the Comic'' #26, "Part 1: Kintobor spelled backwards is..."''Sonic the Comic'' #27, "Part 2: A Tale of Tails" Sonic kept the Chaos Emeralds hidden safely in North Cave in the Frozen Zone and fought off minor attacks by Robotnik. Unfortunately, on a trip to the Special Zone he discovered too late that the Doctor had taken control of his old friend the Omni-Viewer, and he and his friends were thrown forward in time by six months.''Sonic the Comic'' #9, "Back to Reality" Freedom Fighter . Art by Richard Elson and John Burns.]] In Sonic's six month absence, Robotnik conquered Mobius. Sonic immediately formed a Freedom Fighter organisation, operating out of Kintobor's old underground lab (along with a "Kintobor Computer" based on his brain patterns) with his friends Tails, Johnny Lightfoot and Porker Lewis.''Sonic the Comic'' #21, "Girl Trouble, Part 1" Amy Rose joined later, much to Sonic's annoyance due to her insistence she was his girlfriend,''Sonic the Comic'' #22, "Girl Trouble, Part 2" and a brief alliance was formed with Captain Plunder and the Sky Pirates.''Sonic the Comic'' #23, "Pirates of the Mystic Cave" Sonic spent the next few months sabotaging Robotnik's operations, liberating Badnik Processing Plants, fighting off assassins such as Metallix the Metal Sonic''Sonic the Comic'' #26, #27, and #28, "The Sonic Terminator, Parts 3 to 5" and Metamorphia,''Sonic the Comic'' #30, "Metamorphia"''Sonic the Comic'' #31, "The Pretender" and keeping the Emeralds safe. He also was present at the destruction of an ancient robot called a Sentinel, which would haunt him later.''Sonic the Comic'' #29, "The Sentinel" When Robotnik's Death Egg II crashed on the legendary Floating Island,''Sonic the Comic'' #33, "Enter Knuckles, Part 1" Sonic went after and finally captured the tyrant. In the process he ran afoul of Knuckles the Echidna, who had been duped by Robotnik, and they established a long-standing rivalry.''Sonic the Comic'' #34, "Enter Knuckles, Part 2" Unfortunately it turned out Robotnik had allowed himself to be captured so Knuckles could track him to Sonic's base and steal the Chaos Emeralds.''Sonic the Comic'' #35, "Power of the Chaos Emeralds, Part 1" The plan worked and the Emeralds were combined with the Floating Island's Emeralds. However, when Robotnik attempted to double-cross Knuckles and steal the Emerald Energy for himself, Knuckles realised the truth that Robotnik was evil and defeated him.''Sonic the Comic'' #36, "Power of the Chaos Emeralds, Part 2" In revenge for the defeat, Robotnik invaded and destroyed Sonic's base.''Sonic the Comic'' #37 and #38, "Robotnik's Revenge" Now forced to go nomadic as Bob Beaky and his Travelling Circus, Sonic attempted to prevent the Death Egg II from being relaunched. Sonic teamed up with Knuckles to prevent the launch, initially failing''Sonic the Comic'' #49 and #50, "Count Down to Disaster" and having to bring it down from the inside by retrieving the Master Emerald from Robotnik. In return for saving the Emerald, Sonic made Knuckles allow the Emerald Hill residents to flee to the Mushroom Hill Zone for refuge;''Sonic the Comic'' #51 to #53, "Disaster!" he spent the next few weeks deliberately tracking down and rescuing every Emerald Hill prisoner.''Sonic the Comic'' #55 and #56, "The Great Escape!" The twin threats of Commander Brutus and the Brotherhood of Metallix both occurred in the same time-frame, pushing Sonic to his limits and both threatening to seize Mobius from Robotnik. Sonic was conned by Robotnik into going after the Brotherhood (even though Robotnik could've wiped them out via an auto-destruct program) and was forced to leave Porker behind on the Miracle Planet for a month as a result,''Sonic the Comic'' #59 to #62, "The Brotherhood of Metallix" while Brutus was only driven off by Sonic turning Super.''Sonic the Comic'' #63 to #66, "Project Brutus" The Brotherhood of Metallix later rewrote history so Robotnik was never created from Kintobor, allowing them to take over Mobius and wipe out its inhabitants; working with Omni-Viewer and the Chaotix Crew, Sonic was forced to go back in time and ensure that Robotnik was created in order to save the planet. To Sonic's disgust, this makes him responsible for Robotnik's tyranny.''Sonic the Comic'' #67 to #72, "The Return of Chaotix" As an act of revenge, he deliberately called up Robotnik to taunt him with his failed plans before helping a Metropolis Zone mob destroy one of Robotnik's statues.''Sonic the Comic'' #77, "Voice of the People" The road to victory A turning-point occurred when Sonic was transformed into Super Sonic by accident when there was no enemy to fight - Super immediately tried to kill the Freedom Fighters,''Sonic the Comic'' #80, "Running Wild, Part 1" with Sonic at one point thinking he'd been successful.''Sonic the Comic'' #81, "Running Wild, Part 2" To stop Super, the chaos energy was drained through a Star Post from Sonic into the Special Zone but this accidentally caused Super to gain an independent existence from Sonic.''Sonic the Comic'' #82, "Running Wild, Part 3" Worried about the damage that Super Sonic could cause in the Special Zone, Sonic had the Omni-Viewer transport him into the Special Zone so that he could track Super down and stop him.''Sonic the Comic'' #84, "Heroes & Villains, Part 1" As a temporary measure, Super was frozen in time inside the Omni-Viewer, but this trapped Sonic in the Special Zone.''Sonic the Comic'' #86, "Heroes & Villains, Part 3" After discovering that Omni was only able to slow time to a crawl and that Super Sonic would eventually escape, as well as fending off attempts to steal Super Sonic by Lord Sidewinder's gang''Sonic the Comic'' #88, "The Ultimate Nightmare" and Nack the Weasel, Sonic and Chaotix buried Omni-Viewer within the Black Asteroid in the hopes that Super Sonic would remain trapped even if he eventually escaped the Omni-Viewer.''Sonic the Comic'' #89 and #90, "The Tomb" Sonic continued to live in Chaotix's asteroid headquarters for several months, before eventually moving into his own apartment in New Tek City. He was able to contact the Freedom Fighters on Mobius through a video link-up. Sonic developed a heavy dislike of the Zone, its craziness''Sonic the Comic'' #95, "The Big Fight" and its superheroes (such as the Zed Monkeys''Sonic the Comic'' #96, "Hero Hour"), constantly wanting to find a way home. After stopping the villainous Doctor Plague,''Sonic the Comic'' #97, "Doomsday, Part 1" Sonic learned that Super Sonic had managed to escape the Omni-Viewer, charging himself up into an electron bomb in order to destroy the Black Asteroid from within and escape that too. At the same time, Lord Sidewinder (now driven to insanity) intended to take control of Super Sonic and take control over the whole Special Zone.''Sonic the Comic'' #98, "Doomsday, Part 2" Sonic and Chaotix were able to defeat Sidewinder and his gang, but could find no way to prevent the Black Asteroid from exploding. Even worse, the recharged Omni-Viewer told Sonic that Robotnik had found and captured the Emerald Hill Folk. Sonic was torn between returning home to help his friends, and remaining in the Special Zone to battle Super Sonic. However, when Sonic learned that the explosion of the Black Asteroid would cause an electromagnetic pulse that would wipe out every computer on the planet, Sonic had Omni teleport the Black Asteroid to Mobius.''Sonic the Comic'' #99, "Doomsday, Part 3" The electromagnetic pulse wiped out all of Robotnik's computer systems and destroyed his Badnik armies. Sonic finally returned to Mobius, where he helped to capture Robotnik. Robotnik subsequently escaped with the help of Grimer, but Sonic was able to prevent them from re-taking control of their systems by overloading the power core of Citadel Robotnik. The Citadel was destroyed in a great explosion, symbolizing the end of tyranny.''Sonic the Comic'' #100, "The Final Victory" Free Mobius The initial days of freedom left Sonic bewildered half the time. He was annoyed seeing former enemies like the Marxio Brothers profiting as legitimate businessmen and being unable to tell if they were still evil.''Sonic the Comic'' #114 and #115, "Crisis in the Chemical Plant Zone" He also had problems with boredom and a worry that, with Robotnik gone, there was nothing for him to do. The politics of Mobius' first post-Robotnik election left Sonic bored to death, but an on-the-spot remark by him led to the establishment of a system of regional governments - Zone Leaders - over a global government.''Sonic the Comic'' #101, "Vote For Me" He also tried several times to locate the missing Super Sonic, not realising the electromagnetic pulse had caused temporary amnesia and turned Super into a pacifist. He battled Robotnik once more on Flickies' Island, determined not to allow another takeover,''Sonic the Comic'' #105, "Flickies' Island, Part 2" only to witness Robotnik abducted by a Prosecutor of the Drakon Empire.''Sonic the Comic'' #106, "Flickies' Island, Part 3" This led to repeated clashes against the Empire as Robotnik made a deal with the Drakon House of War's leader Ko-Dorr. Sonic was captured and charged with the destruction of a Sentinel,''Sonic the Comic'' #109, "The Evil Empire, Part 2" and forced to prove his innocence in combat against a new model Metallix (as Drakon law decides guilt or innocence in trial-by-combat).''Sonic the Comic'' #110, "The Evil Empire, Part 3" With Tails' help, the Metallix was destroyed, thus making Sonic innocent in the eyes of Drakon law. Ko-Dorr allowed Sonic to leave, over Robotnik's protests.''Sonic the Comic'' #111, "The Evil Empire, Part 4" Sonic battled attempts by the Drakons to invade Mobius for the Chaos Emeralds,''Sonic the Comic'' #116 to #118, "Best of Enemies" fending them off until they invaded the Floating Island, where they were betrayed by Robotnik and his assistant Grimer.''Sonic the Comic'' #123 to #125, "Order & Chaos" Robotnik absorbed the Chaos Emerald's powers and became a god, reshaping reality to create a Mobius where Sonic had never existed. Traumatized by the sights - Amy and Johnny frightened civilians, Porker a lackey of Robotnik, Tails dead and Emerald Hill a metal wasteland - Sonic attempted to bring hope to the people that Robotnik could be beaten. Robotnik then proceeded to put Sonic through a myriad of torments, resurrecting several of Sonic's most dangerous foes, pitting him against an evil version of Knuckles, stripping Sonic of his speed, and finally showing Sonic that he was destined to fight Robotnik for sixty-five years and never win. Despite all of this, Sonic vowed to fight Robotnik to the end no matter what, and then manipulated the doctor's ego, taunting him into restoring Sonic's powers and Knuckles' memories of the original timeline by telling Robotnik that he was scared of losing. With Knuckles' help, Sonic used the grey Chaos Emerald to drain Robotnik of his new-found powers, reverting Mobius to normal and apparently shrinking Robotnik to nothing in the process.''Sonic the Comic'' #127 to #129, "Robotnik Reigns Supreme"''Sonic the Comic'' #130, "Showdown" Shanazar Robotnik's lackey Grimer discovered Robotnik still lived in a sub-atomic universe and attempted to retrieve him, with Sonic following. This left him stranded in another universe once again, this time on the planet of Shanazar, a world run on magic and similar to Arabian Nights fantasy. It turned out Robotnik had reverted to Kintobor when he landed on Shanazar and had become the Grand Vizier of Princess Kupacius (ruler of a kingdom also called Shanazar). Unfortunately it was soon revealed that the transformation was only temporary and Robotnik returned soon after Sonic's arrival. Sonic also found himself placed in a moral dilemma regarding the Shanazar custom of allowing children to contain the spirit of mighty genies; while it was beneficial to both sides and the children were willing, it would reduce their life spans to five years. Unable to accept this, Sonic destroyed the Mystic Globe that made the ceremony possible and thus made himself an enemy of the kingdom. Robotnik then ordered a court magician to erase all memory of the device that Sonic used to come to Shanazar from Sonic's mind, effectively leaving the heroic hedgehog stranded. Sonic travelled the world as a fugitive, saving lives and fighting multiple villains, including a hive-mind alien race called the Plax, whilst trying to both find a way home and stop Robotnik's plans. He was soon joined by Amy Rose, who was using the Eternity Ring to try and retrieve Sonic but accidentally ended up trapped with him. Together they eventually went after Robotnik directly, discovering he had plans to teleport back to Mobius by increasing the size of Shanazar and colliding the two planets - he would then take control in the resulting devastation. His process backfired, instead causing the two planets to merge into one and cause dimensional portals across Mobius to open up to "New Zones", other dimensions and other times. Enraged, Robotnik tried to attack Sonic and was beaten back. Back on Mobius, Sonic immediately started exploring the portals and new Zones alongside Amy and Tekno. Apocalypse Driven insane, Robotnik decided to destroy Mobius and gained the help of the Plax in doing so. On Christmas Eve, Mobius began to suffer complete environmental collapse, endangering countless lives. Sonic, Amy, Tekno and Shortfuse the Cybernik launched a direct assault on Robotnik to stop him, just barely succeeding. Much to Sonic's joy afterwards, Robotnik appeared to be dead. It turned out the Doctor had survived and grown ever more depressed. In an attempt to help him, Robotnik's lackey Grimer released the ancient Chaos creature upon Mobius. In battle against it in Metropolis Zone, Sonic was briefly trapped inside it and emerged with green eyes due to absorbing more chaos energy. Chaos attacked again and killed Johnny Lightfoot. Sonic blamed himself for the death, admitting he'd never thought anyone would really be killed in all the years he'd risked their lives, and temporarily quit the Freedom Fighters. Sonic rejoined shortly afterwards, having matured significantly, and was subsequently warped to the ancient past, witnessing both the Echidna-Drakon War and the creation of Chaos. Determined to destroy Chaos in the past so he couldn't kill Johnny in the present, Sonic launched an attack that saw him trapped inside Chaos again and nearly drowned; the Echidnas warped him back to the present, just in time to battle Chaos at his most powerful. Sonic was able to shrug off Chaos' ability to cause fear by focusing on rage but the final blow came when Super Sonic returned, needing chaos energy to remain alive; with the help of his friend Ebony, he'd tracked down Chaos and absorbed all of his energy. Unfortunately this caused Super Sonic to revert back to his former psychotic self and attempt to slaughter the Freedom Fighters. Determined to stop any more of his friends from being killed, Sonic had Ebony recombine the two of them into one being once more. Personality Sonic, while still a hero and possessing a strong moral code, is portrayed with a rough attitude. He is somewhat bossy, cocky, immature, arrogant, and a bit of a jerk, often insulting or belittling his friends, especially Tails. Characters regularly referred to his "strange sense of humour", particularly in response to his habit to pretend to be defeated despite being in control of the situation;''Sonic the Comic'' #19, "Casino Night, Part 2" on one such occasion, Sonic deliberately let Tails think he was dead for a cheap laugh.issue #6, "Attack on the Death Egg" Sonic frequently made cruel jokes at the expense of Tails, whom he often refers to as "pixel brain". However, despite his flaws, Sonic truly does care about his friends and their well-being, showing genuine concern when he thinks that they are in serious danger. He also showed anger when Porker Lewis quit the Freedom Fighters;''Sonic the Comic'' #76, "The Big Decision" writer Nigel Kitching has stated in a forum post that this was "because he didn't want Porker to go - not because he despised him for his cowardice but because he was just so desperate for Porker to stay. It's just Sonic's inability to express his feelings get him so screwed up."Direct link to Nigel's post, may require registration to view He takes the protection of Mobius seriously; at the same time, he gets bored and restless when there's no new challenge or threat, and will often deliberately go to seek one out.''Sonic the Comic'' #104, "Flickies' Island, Part 1" He will also never admit defeat, no matter how strongly the odds are stacked against him. A perfect example of this is in ''Sonic the Comic'' #129, "Robotnik Reigns Supreme, Part 3", in which Sonic faces off against a Robotnik who has attained godlike reality-warping powers. Sonic responds as follows: "Change reality any way you like, Robotnik. Whatever you do I'll still fight you. And somehow, I'll win! Because no matter how ridiculous the situation, I'll never give up, Robotnik! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" (Nigel Kitching contrasted Sonic's drive to Knuckles the Echidna, who was willing to give up and go down with the Floating Island - something Sonic would never do.)Message #1640 at sonicthecomic Yahoo! Group. Post by Nigel Kitching According to Kitching, Sonic is an ego-maniac, but has a terrible fear of being shown up. His rivalry with Knuckles stems from Sonic's deep-seated suspicion that Knuckles is his superior. He is also embarrassed by Amy Rose (and girls in general) because she makes him uncomfortable and in danger of not looking cool.Message #1614 at sonicthecomic Yahoo! Group. Post by Nigel Kitching One particular idea that never made it into the comics included Sonic in a love triangle with Amy and Johnny Lightfoot: Johnny would be romantically attracted to Amy, Amy would be platonically friendly with Johnny, and Sonic would be troubled by feelings of jealousy, forcing him to assess whether he had feelings for a girl that he couldn't stand.Message #13701 at sonicthecomic Yahoo! Group. Post by Nigel Kitching Through most of the series, Sonic was willing to endanger not only his own safety but those of his friends without a second thought. However, after the death of Johnny Lightfoot at the hands of the Chaos creature, Sonic genuinely blamed himself and admitted that, no matter how much he risked his friends' lives, he never thought that anyone would actually die, temporarily quitting the Freedom Fighters''Sonic the Comic'' #177, "Night Terrors!" and returning with a less egocentric attitude and a stronger will.''Sonic the Comic'' #178, "Splash-Down!" Nigel Kitching has said that Sonic now has a real problem letting the gang risk themselves, although he is still "totally reckless" with his own safety. Kitching planned to explore this before the comic's cancellation.Message #3622 "Beyond 184" post by Nigel Kitching at sonicthecomic Yahoo! Group He likes to eat a lot as seen in issue #5. Powers and abilities All of Sonic's abilities stem from his central power of super-speed - he can run faster than the speed of sound. The momentum of his speed allows him to smash robots with his fists and feet, and by curling up into a ball he can smash into objects with great force, a move called the Spin Attack. By running at full speed around an enemy or structure, he forms a Sonic Cyclone, which has varied results of putting out fires, breaking out of prisons, blowing enemies away or even sinking them underwater. In a variation of the Sonic Cyclone, Sonic can also move at high speeds around such things as bombs or missiles to encase them in a "cocoon of speed," which suppresses the explosion within the vortex and keeps it from damaging anyone or anything around it. By vibrating his hands and feet at super speed, Sonic has the ability to break free of various restraints. With this method, he has been shown to loosen rope bindings, shatter blocks of ice arouns his feet,''Sonic the Comic'' #40, "The Frozen Zone" and weaken and break plant roots.''Sonic the Comic'' #137, "Roots, Part 3" He can also vibrate air molecules around him to create a force-field to protect himself. Sonic is so fast that he rarely pushes the limits of his speed. He regularly breaks the sound barrier and has on previous occasions shown the ability to run halfway around Mobius in five seconds,''Sonic the Comic'' #11, "Time Racer" and run the entire way around the Miracle Planet in order to build momentum for a Spin Attack. He once pushed himself to the limits of his speed to stop two D.R.A.T. missiles that had been fired in opposite directions; this caused him to start moving so fast that, even when he perceived himself to be walking slowly, everything around him seemed frozen. He returned to normal by forcibly relaxing himself (by looking up trainspotting websites).''Sonic the Comic'' #134, "Hyper Sonic" In this continuity, Sonic is highly intelligent (although not a technical genius of the same caliber of Porker Lewis or Tekno the Canary), with a natural flair for cunning plans, such as his strategy to defeat the Brotherhood of Metallix, or his plan to send the Black Asteroid to Mobius. Originally, Sonic's exposure to the Chaos Emeralds caused his transformation into the powerful Super Sonic, but his long-time exposure to chaos energy means he can now transform due to extreme stress in dangerous situations. As Super, all of Sonic's natural abilities are greatly enhanced, and he also gains the ability to fly and project energy blasts; however, he is unable to control himself while in this state. Initially, Sonic was unable to swim. When underwater, he was forced to gulp air from bubbles in order to stop himself from drowning.''Sonic the Comic'' #83, "Bubble Trouble" However, he eventually took swimming lessons, allowing him to operate at his full effectiveness underwater when he wore a special diving suit designed by Tekno the Canary.''Sonic the Comic'' #127, "Taking the Plunge, Part 2" Relationships Friends/allies *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Porker Lewis *Johnny Lightfoot *Doctor Ovi Kintobor *Knuckles the Echidna *Omni-Viewer *Chaotix Enemies *Doctor Ivo Robotnik *Grimer *Metallix *Commander Brutus *Megatox *Metamorphia *Super Sonic Trivia *In ''Sonic the Comic'' #8, Doctor Ovi Kintobor referred to Sonic as "Erinaceus Europaeus", the Latin name for the West European Hedgehog species (this is the species of hedgehog native to the UK). It is unknown whether such a species would be recognised on Mobius, but if so it is possible that Sonic is a member of this species. References See also *Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation) External links * * Sonic the Comic Online * Sonic Papercrafts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Child superheroes Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional outlaws Category:Fictional circus performers Category:Fictional avatars Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993